Harry Potter 6
by Ridell Faye
Summary: I don't know what I should name my fanfic but it's worth the try. I still don't know what to put in it too. Surprising, huh? There are loads of good stuff in the fanfic though. Read it to find out.
1. Pondering

Note: All these characters DO NOT belong to me but to the creator of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Pondering.  
  
It was a cool summer's night; a young teenage boy lay on his bed pondering about the death of his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Just the previous year, Harry Potter's godfather, died while protecting Harry, the Wizard world and Muggle world.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Visions of his past flashed in his mind's eye.  
  
Dumbledore laying him on the Dursleys' doorstep - the day he got the invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - facing Voldemort in front of the Mirror of Erised - Gryffindor winning the House Cup and the Quidditch House Cup.  
  
Then it turned into his second year's worries. Ron, Fred and George, in the Ford Anglia, coming to rescue Harry - Harry and Ron bouncing off the portal to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters - getting beaten up by the Whomping Willow - Harry face-to-face with Voldemort the second time in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
His memories of his third year now flashed. opening his thirteenth- Birthday presents - hearing his mother pleading for Voldemort's mercy - the day he conjured his first Patronus - at the lake, with hundred of Dementors.  
  
How Voldemort returned in his fourth year. the dream about Frank Bryce dying at the sight of Voldemort - the Dark Mark on the night sky - his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire - defeating the Hungarian Horntail in his First Task - rescuing Ron and the others from the Merpeople - seeing the Quidditch field turned into an enlarge maze - seeing Cedric die at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
Then to his previous year. Dementors gliding up at him and Dudley in a dark alleyway - seeing the address of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters - Harry at his hearing - spotting Professor Umbridge at the staff table - the dream about the corridor and the door at the end - the vision of Mr. Weasley being bitten by a snake - speaking with Sirius in Umbridge's fire - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville being held by the Inquisitorial Squad -Flying on the back of a Thestral on the way to the Ministry of Magic - seeing the cathedral-shaped room full of shelves - Lucious Malfoy urging Harry to give him the Prophecy - Sirius falling into the veil - Dumbledore and Voldemort dueling in front of Harry's eyes - Lupin, Moody, Tonks and the Weasleys talking to the Dursleys.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again. He had an unexpecting and dreadful life. He always wished to be a normal Wizard.  
  
He asked himself, "Why me? Why did I have to go through everything dreadful in a Wizard's life? Why? Why? Why? Why did my only godfather that loved and treasured me have to die? Why did my parents have to die in the hands of Voldemort? If only that evil stupid Wizard who titles him as 'Lord Voldemort' didn't exist, I'd have my parents and Sirius with me right now, without the care of those unworthy Dursleys. I won't have to suffer any more pain. I hate my life."  
  
Harry looked at the clock; it was almost past midnight. He then looked at the calendar, which he saw was July 31, his beloved birthday.  
Harry felt a surge of happiness in his heart. 


	2. A Birthday To Remember

N/A: Here it is! Thanks to BCHoney06 and padfootgrim for being the first people to send in a review for my FanFic!  
  
Note: These characters aren't mine.  
  
Chapter 2: A birthday To Remember  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and looked around. It looked very messy around his bedroom; he never got to clean his room due to laziness.  
  
He looked out of the window, and saw that it was a clear night; it was devoid of clouds. "I wonder if I could see Uranus from here?" Harry asked himself sarcastically. He saw four stars closely together, but there was something unusual about it, it was moving! Harry walked closer to the window. The four stars grew larger as it came closer. When it got close enough Harry realized they weren't actually stars they were owls! "I wonder why four owls are altogether?" Harry thought.  
  
One-by-one they came in the window with a parcel or two tied to their leg, but the second owl (which Harry recognized immediately, Errol, the Weasleys' owl) crashed clumsily onto the window. So then Harry helped him in. The owls were Hedwig, Errol, a brown barn owl and a pale-brown scops owl. He figured that Hedwig was from Hermione, Errol was from the Weasleys, the barn owl was from Hogwarts and the scops owl was from Hagrid. The four owls were perched on a bookshelf by Harry's cabinet.  
  
Harry decided to open the package from the Weasleys. It contained a card, a letter and Variety Pack of Honeydukes sweets. "Wow! This can last me the whole summer!" exclaimed Harry. Harry opened the card and it burst into a song. The card was a magnificent charmed Birthday cars that sang "Happy Birthday" song in Spanish! Harry laughed and said, "What happened? I guess it's just - well, I just don't know." Harry read in the card,  
  
Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry if the birthday card sang the 'Happy Birthday' song in Spanish. Something went terribly wrong. Anyway, we all wish you a Happy Birthday and we all hope that you liked our gift. We got from Fred and George's Joke Shop! Hope the? Hope the Muggles aren't giving you a hard time. Once again Happy Birthday, Harry!  
  
Love from,  
The Weasleys  
  
Harry was amazed with the charmed card. It was really funny. He reached out for the letter and read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We're staying at the Burrow this summer. We all hope you're okay. There isn't anything much going on here but there's loads of stuff going on at the Ministry of Magic. They accepted dad already and is again treating him and the other members of the Order that work there fairly. Dunno what would happen if they still didn't believe Dumbledore. Dad told me that the Malfoy's dad, Lucious Malfoy, and the Deatheaters that were caught are currently in Azkaban in the top security cells. I think the Ministry has control over the Dementors by now. He also told me that Malfoy's family's gone broke. They had to sell their mansion in order to pay the crisis that Malfoy's dad had done and they're currently living in the Leaky Cauldron. There's only enough amount of gold in their vaults at Gringgots to pay for their rental at the Leaky Cauldron, which also feeds them. Dunno if Malfoy's going to even get new books this year. Wonder what would happen to Malfoy now. Well, I'll leave my letter here. Hope to see you in Diagon Alley a week before term starts.  
  
Ron  
  
"Yeah I wonder what would happen to Malfoy?" said Harry to himself. Just then a piece of paper fell from the letter. It was a PS. It said,  
  
P.S. Hermione is on vacation in Greece. She sent me a letter this summer saying how fun and interesting it is in Greece. She is learning a lot of things. Said she'll send you a letter.  
  
"Learning, yeah right. Who'd want to go to a place to learn something? I'd just relax, if I were her."  
  
Harry reached out for Hermione's parcel. It had a letter and a journal in it. Harry waited for the journal to do something. He waited about a minute or so, but nothing happened. Harry expected the journal to do something magical like Ron's gift but he knew Hermione. Hermione was a know-it-all who really valued her Wizarding education than anything else. She'd force Harry to do homework than to play Quidditch. "I guess she couldn't find a Wizard shop in Greece." Harry said with a sigh on his face. So then, he then took her letter and it said,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm in Greece right now. It's really interesting here. There are a lot of things to learn. I know you may think I'm dull but I couldn't find a Wizard shop in Greece, so I bought you a journal. I thought you'd do well for some writing during the summer. You can keep you're life-long story in here so, well when you're wiped out from this world they'll know how it was in you're time and how you felt. My parents suggested it and I thought it was a brilliant idea. I'm real sorry if I couldn't send much. When I saw Hedwig up in the sky all the way here in Greece, I was surprised. I didn't know that she'd go that far though I took that under my advantage and told her to come to my window. I tied the parcel to her leg quickly because my parents were ushering me outside, so - yeah, that's pretty much it. I asked Professor Mcgonagall if I could get the books for our sixth year early so I could buy them right after the previous term ended. Anyway, I hope to see you at the Hogwarts Express on August 31.  
  
Hermione  
  
"Er. I guess this is okay." Harry said dully. "But I dunno about writing. I guess I'll just save it for later." Harry took the third parcel that was from Hagrid. The barn owl then flew away. There was a strange brown paper bag with a card. Harry opened the bag and peeked inside. There was a mushy- green cake inside. Harry thought it was disgusting and he decided not to eat it just now. He read the card and it said,  
  
Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY! Hope yer alrigh'. Nothin' much happenin' here. O' course there's goin' to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hope ya' have a grea' birthday! Hope those balsted Dursleys don' give ya' a hard time. See you this term!  
  
Hagrid  
  
"As always. There will always be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No doubt. Harry was very eager to open the letter from Hogwarts. Sixth year students needed only two new books; Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk and Theories For Defense Magical by Danica Cussion.  
  
Harry wondered how he'll be getting to Hogwarts this year. He's been there by the direction of Hagrid, Floo Powder and the Knight Bus. 


	3. The Unpleasant Argument

Note: These characters aren't mine.  
  
Chapter 3: The Unpleasant Argument  
  
Harry placed his birthday presents and cards on his shelf where his lamp sat. Harry lay down on his bed. He once again closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine how quickly happiness can just burst out of a person right after they just said that you hated your life. Harry dazed into a pleasant sleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning to find that Errol had already gone back to the Weasleys. Hedwig was perched on her cage and there was owl poop on the bookshelves. "HEDWIG! What happened?" Harry exclaimed. Hedwig chirped happily. "How much did you eat last night?"  
  
Frustrated on what Hedwig had done, Harry decided to clean his room for once. He started with Hedwig's litter. He went to his bookshelf and took a rag out of his pocket and started to clean. Harry sang, "Scrub, scrub, scrub, I'm cleaning!" It seems that Harry was feeling unusually happy today. He then started cleaning out his trunk, which was full of his schoolbooks, three sets of unfolded robes, his wand, two quills, a bottle of ink, several pieces of parchment and a small bag of Wizarding money. His Firebolt lay beside his trunk in a corner. He dumped everything on his bed and started organizing it. He took all his schoolbooks and put it one pile and did the same thing with the other stuff in his trunk, he also tried polishing or at least wiping them. Finally after half an hour organizing his trunk, he then wiped and polished the trunk itself. The rag he's been using was already very dirty. He then decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and wash it out.  
  
He turned the doorknob and saw Dudley coming out of his room. Dudley said, "Hi." In a very quiet voice and sprinted quickly downstairs. Harry followed him until Dudley reached the entrance of the kitchen. The Dursleys' kitchen was really different compared to Harry's room. It was well organized and kept polished at all times. The kitchen was deserted and Aunt Petunia was in her garden watering her plants. Harry reached for the faucet then suddenly a great bang that sounded like a trashcan that crashed on the sidewalk. It caught Harry's attention immediately. He looked out of the window to find nothing in sight except for number six's dog chasing an orange cat. "That was weird." Harry said to himself. Harry continued to wash the dirty rag. When he finished he went up the stairs and back to his bedroom. He began to clean his whole bedroom. Hedwig was in flight outside.  
  
He finally finished within an hour. It was half past eleven. He knew he had to do chores in later in the afternoon due to his deal with the Dursleys - Harry and the Dursleys made a deal because the Dursleys were afraid of the threat that Lupin, Moody, Tonks and the Weasleys stated to them right after Harry un-boarded the Hogwarts Express. The deal was, Harry would only receive chores during the afternoon, from 12:30 noon to 6:00pm and will have the rest of the time free. He will also eat anytime he wants and can get food from the refrigerator how often he wants too. Harry was very pleased with the Dursleys' decision and accepted it.  
  
Harry's stomach grumbled and he went downstairs to eat. When he got to the landing he saw the Dursleys eating lunch too. He sat down in a chair next to Dudley and reached out for his plate and started to pour some food down on it. None of the Dursleys made a single peep. Harry enjoyed the silence and ate as much as he wanted though he didn't eat very, very much.  
  
Aunt petunia told him to wash the plates for a start in his chores. He did about five to ten small chores a day. It finally reached 6:00 pm. He was trimming the plants when Aunt Petunia called him in and she said, "Dinner will be served around 7:00 pm. Come down if you must." Harry solemnly said, "Okay, thanks Aunt Petunia." She walked back to the kitchen.  
Harry went back upstairs. His neck was aching but he didn't' mind. It was 6:15. He looked around his bedroom, "Wow! Never knew my room would be this clean."  
  
Harry thought back what he said to Aunt Petunia, "Okay, THANKS Aunt Petunia." Since when was the last time he said, "THANKS" to one of the Dursleys? "Hey, at least one problem has lessened in my collection of problems in my life." Suddenly Hedwig came into sight at Harry's window. He opened it and saw that Hedwig had a parcel on his leg. He took it out and read,  
  
Harry,  
  
Hope you're all right. Two members of the Order will come and get you there on July 3, in late afternoon. Please inform the Dursleys of your departure. You'll here more information when they're there.  
  
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody  
  
"Okay! Now I don't have to worry about how to get to Diagon Alley." Harry was so happy the day he got the letter. He gave Hedwig some birdseeds in her cage and told her, "Now Hedwig, DO NOT litter on the bookshelf again, okay? I'll be going down to dinner and I'll try to save you some scraps. Fare thee well."  
  
Harry went downstairs and sat next Uncle Vernon this time. The dinner was mash potatoes and beef. Once again the Dursley family was silent. Harry felt so happy that he decided to break the silence and start talking among the Dursleys. "So, Uncle Vernon, how's your company going?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon excitedly. Uncle Vernon replied, "Er. Fine, okay, business is going well. Why are you asking?" Harry thought that it's bad enough that he had to stay with the Dursleys but they were really getting along fine and Harry wanted the relationship to be better so he won't have to struggle so many things. So, Harry said, "Okay, do you really want to know? It's because for the past fifteen years you treated me like crud and now suddenly you're treating me better. Is it because of the threat that the members of the order said? Forget about it! Thanks for treating me fairly and equal. I want myself to be treated as a family member in this household. Aunt Petunia, it doesn't matter now that you loathed your sister so much. Isn't it a gift to have at least another child to take care of, besides Dudley? You can at least treat me pleasantly and not tell me that I'm a wizard until the day comes. Uncle Vernon, isn't it good to know that when you have taught Dudley something that is worth it and you enjoyed it you can teach it again and share the glorious moments and fun that you had shared with Dudley to me? All these years, all these years, I had so many dreadful moments with you. Yes, you accepted me into your household but did you accept me as part of your family? Instead of bringing nothing after each year I'd actually bring something that this family would actually enjoy. When I'm a fully trained wizard I can always help around the house by using magic. But do you think that'll happen? Not with my whole life being a dreadful, miserable, useless thing because of you." 


End file.
